


Mated to Klaus

by Starflare_1



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loving Klaus, Multi, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflare_1/pseuds/Starflare_1
Summary: Klaus found his mate





	Mated to Klaus

Klaus was really feeling depressed about life he contemplated taking it until he saw her siting across the room staring at her friend with a smile on her face she looked so beautiful. Klaus felt something he hadn't felt in a long time not after his brother Henrik died for the first time in a thousand years he felt something that reminded him of his human life and it brought back nostalgia of the good times with all his siblings. Klaus felt different and his siblings noticed as soon as he had gotten back from going to pick up dinner and they were shocked to see their brother look carefree like he did when the were young. Klaus couldn't help but feel stupid for not asking her name and he hoped he would get the chance to see her again as she look so innocent and fierce in her own way. Elijah noticed something and asked " Klaus are you alright brother you look different" in his subtle British accent. and Klaus responded " Brother I am quite alright I just feel normal for once." And for Klaus that was a rear so the brother decided to just eat in peace and made small talk through out the course of dinner sometimes Rebekah joining in the conversations. Klaus felt at peace because of a girl who's name he didn't know but he was sure that she was his mate. When he told his brother Elijah about his thoughts he said that it might be possible since he unlocked his werewolf side and had been happy for his brother because they had all been through so much through out the course of One thousand years.

The next day he went to the supermarket to get some grapes as Rebekah had wanted some and he promised to get her some while running an errand and going to get some more art supplies. Someone ran into him while he was in the fruit isle trying to decided if he should get her regular grapes or green grapes' and when he looked up at the person it was her. The girl from the bar, his mate. with her Platinum blond hair and her Turquoise eyes she was beautiful.

She smiled at him and said “ You should try the green ones they are good.” And they she grabbed a bag her self and continued walking until Klaus grabbed her attention again.

She turned around and he asked her what her name was and she answered Annabelle Grayson. 

That was when he realized that he wanted her as his and his last name as hers.


End file.
